Words (An IDFB Series)
Words is an IDFB fanfiction by TheTwistedMangle (me). Since After IDFB 1 was cancelled, she decided to redux it by another BFDI fanfiction. It is NOT the same timeline as Pretend to Remember in ANY way, shape, or form. Only TheTwistedMangle may edit. Plot Synopsis After a warning from Nickel, Pencil ignores his words. But they're not just any words. Words that would strike at her forever. Especially when they become true. Words by TheTwistedMangle Chapter One: Don't Go Too Far September 29, 2016 "RUBY, STOP MAKING '''MISTAKES!" I groaned. When will this gem ever learn? Pencil, don't blame her. She doesn't go to gem school, you say. That's the excuse well-read Book always makes up. If she doesn't go to ''gem ''school, then put her in a ''normal ''school. And Ruby's now crying again. Great. "O-Okay." ''"OKAY?! OKAY?! YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT, YET YOU NEVER STOP DOING IT! STOP MAKING MISTAKES!"'' "B-But Pence-Pence---" Ruby chokes. ''"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT NAME AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME?! IF I EVER HEAR IT AGAIN, I WILL EXPEL YOU FROM HERE! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"'' Everyone froze. Bubble stared at me in shock. Revenge, ''Ice Cube silently mouths. Ruby nods, sobs her eyeballs out like a little five-year-old, and runs outside. Book gives me a death glare, the most harsh glare I've ever seen out of her, and goes after her...I don't even want to say her name... I smile at myself. I feel no guilt at all. '(A/N: I apologize if you didn't like Pencil's dialogue, but it's part of the story. How well did I do with her perspective so far? I think I've done well, but I wanna see what you guys think! Also, the entire story will be in her POV, unlike Pretend to Remember.) Chapter Two: Vent Out Your Feelings (A/N: Underlined dates show the date of the chapter; italic dates are a journal entry) October 1, 2016 So, Book suggested that I should write in a journal or diary of some sort to vent out my feelings like as she does. Despite her smile, her voice is laced with bitterness and the slightest hint of concern. Maybe she's starting to slowly forgive me? That will take a while for sure. I guess I should start writing in my journal. And let me make this clear: This is NOT a diary. I repeat: THIS. IS. NOT. A. DIARY. October 2, 2016 Now that I think about, I knew I shouldn't have yelled at Ruby. It's only been yesterday since it happened. Today, Nickle (And yes, I spelt his name wrong on purpose) gave me advice I didn't listen to. "It may not happen now, but later it will." "What do you mean as in "later"?" I replied. "Later is technically now if you think about it, Nickle." He sighed. "Listen, I'm just warning you that you should watch your actions. There something called karma, you know. It could come tomorrow, soon today, in a billion years. Just wait and see. It happened to me." I ignored him at first, but I now regret doing so. His words rang true with an everlasting sense. I knew he wasn't being sarcastic at all. Chapter Three: Expect and Accept Karma October 3, 2016 Here's the thing: it all started when Ice Cube actually did got her revenge. I underestimated the power of vengeance and karma. I got kicked out of the alliance by her. Well, I got a taste of my own medicine. Okay, Nickel. You were right. I was wrong. Can everything go back to normal now? This is awful and humiliating. Getting kicked out of your own alliance. Especially one that you were the leader of. I currently reside in an abandoned building nearby the Yoyle Needy. I hoped to see them again, even if it was Match or Ice Cube. I was desperate by now. Now, I appreciated the alliance's company. I cherished it. But I didn't deserve it one single bit. Not now. Never I did. A knock on the door. I sighed and closed my journal. Come in." The door opened. Coiny entered. "We need to talk." I didn't want to talk to anybody right now, but his stern glare was glued on me. I followed him outside, having dreading feelings about what would happen next. Chapter Four: Regret What You've Done October 3, 2016, continued Coiny said all that needed to be said: "You rejected your two of your best friends and technically killed one of your fellow FreeSmarters." I stared at him. "I know I rejected my best friends, but I didn't kill ''anyone." "You made my friend sleep on a roof for three years straight, get hypothermia because it's always cold at night, and die. She passed out this morning and I took her to TB and GB to see if she was alright." Hypothermia? I haven't seen any signs of hypothermia with Book, but she's more irritated and shivering a lot lately. "But can't we recover her with a HPRC?" I asked. "She got recovered, but when an object has a disease, sickness, or one or more limbs removed, they stay with it even when recovered until it is resolved or cured." He bit his lip and got back on track. "Anyways, Match recently escaped the TLC and Book told her why you were rejecting her. Everyone knows now and about the incident when you yelled at Ruby thanks to Book too. Now everyone treats you like..." Coiny shuddered. His voice became light. But I already knew what he was gonna say. ''"Leafy." Regret impaled my soul. I hated myself so much right now. I caused all of this. I lost my best friends. My alliance. My only remaining friend is sick because of me. Actually, I don't know if she was a friend anymore. I'm now forever alone. Now I knew how Leafy felt. If only if I thought about my actions. If only if I didn't yell at Ruby. If only if... When Coiny leaves, I crack open the journal for one last sentence for today. If only this competition never started to begin with. Chapter Five: Understand October 4, 2016 I think I'm becoming Nickel. Bitter, sarcastic, negative, and most of all, stoic. Emotionless and almost cold-hearted by now. But there was one thing I had left to do. A burden that has been flaming upon me for months. I had to free Firey from his cage. It was all I could do. I hurried up the ladder and clicked his cage open. He screamed even louder. "It's fine, Firey. I'm not going to hurt you." I swiped him by the wrist and climbed down. I let go. --- Firey came back and approached me. I knew he knew about everything. Rejecting my best friends. Yelling at Ruby. Causing Book's death. I embraced the worst and shut my eyes. I deserved it. Being burned. Having hypothermia. Getting humiliated. I'm ready, karma. Come at me. "Pencil, are you alright?" I opened my eyes. "Y-Yeah, but aren't you mad at me for all that stuff?" "Of course not!" He smiles. "We all make mistakes. I understand that. If you regret what you've done, then accept the past and embrace the future. And plus, not everybody ''hates you." Wow. The one who stole my camera giving me advice? Just wow... "Uh, thanks...?" "No prob." --- I scan my journal of the experiences I've been through cramped in two days. I throw it away. And accept the past and embrace the future. '(A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic finished and I hope you enjoyed it. ' '''Thank you for reading!)' Words Sequel: Twisted Emotions (A/N: Surprise, surprise! I've thought about it, and I'm making a sequel! This is how Match, Ruby, Book, Coiny, and maybe a couple others felt. This story is in third person (or object, I should say). Enjoy!) Plot Synopsis Match is questioning. After more than five years with best friend Pencil, Match didn't know that Pencil's opinion and behavior on her has taken a turn for the worst---and she doesn't understand how and why. Book is fatally ill. At first, she's been excellent at hiding her sickness for three years, but when one of her friends finds out, they delve deeper into their fluctuating friendship more than ever. Ruby is struggling. Struggling to be in the right and redeem herself for her alliance's sake. The one thing Pencil doesn't like is mistakes---and mistakes from a gemstone like her leads to trouble. --- Chapter One: Dancing Flames Match October 1, 2016 Ruby cowered in fear from Pencil. She didn't dare to do anything at all. Petrified, she turned into an ice statue. Pencil glared at her, her eyes blazing hot with resentment. Her breathing became slow and shallow as she looked Ruby in the eye. --- Match didn't want to think about what could have possibly happened. Book told her the main story, but that's all. No details. Nothing else. I don't want to talk about it, ''Match remembered her saying. The truth spread to her like dancing flames. Pencil thought that Match was too needy. Pencil was basically rejecting her now, even to the point of ignoring her and excluding her from the alliance. Anger. Out of anger she wanted to do everything she could to get her one and only best friend back. Out of anger, she desperately wanted to go back to the TLC. Out of anger, she wanted to break, beat, and wrong Pencil because for all she had done to her. Chapter Two: Struggling to Say '''Book' October 1, 2016, continued She didn't want anybody to know. She just wanted this misery to end. Book could hardly breath. Hardly keep awake throughout the day. The only things she could remember from the past was fuzzy feelings and muddled thoughts. She tried to tune in with nature to distract herself. The cold wind blew across the darkening sky that was covered by violet streaks. The night meant nothing to her by now. All it did mean was more agonized hours that were eternal winters to her. She sighed and finally climbed down the Yoyle Needy as a last resort to stop her worries and perhaps get a bit of sleep. Maybe it was less cold down there anyways. As usual, Coiny and Fries were up late at the grotatoe garden, which was a couple feet away from the Yoyle Needy. Book smiled slightly and waved. Fries ignored her and went back to shoveling. "Hey Book!" Coiny called out, waving back. "Wanna join us?" Book didn't know what to do, but she agreed anyways and approached him, nearly stumbling over multiple times. "Oh, hi Coiny...Long time, no see." "Uh, we just talked a week ago." Coiny waved a hand in front of her when she didn't reply. "Hello? Yoyleland to Book?" "R-Right," Book replied, having empty memories from the previous week. "Anyways, we're going camping." Coiny pointed to a tent. "Pin, Bomby, and Nickel are in there. You can join us if you'd like." He frowned slightly. "Hey, are you alright? You seem...sick. GB and TB have been recently studying hypothermia to find a cure so I know a bit." Book flinched and hid her shock. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just...tired." She knew that her sickness was lethal. She didn't want anybody to know. Chapter Three: Agonized Memories Ruby September 29, 2016 Ruby dashed up the stars, racing as much as she could. Racing as much as her heart did. She shut and locked the door. She sniffled. She didn't want to remember those words from the past. She did anyways. "What a crybaby. Bet she can't go one MILISECOND without crying her eyeballs out!" "Look at her. Sniffling and sobbing. So weak." "If I was near her, I would stop breathing. I don't even wanna share air with her! I mean, who wouldn't? I would rather pass out!" Cruel words filled only with the truth. From Pencil. ...I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! Ruby stayed in the room for what seemed like an entirely new era. Chapter Four: Set Ablaze Match October 1, 2016, continued Match lied on the cold bricks. She didn't feel like doing anything. In fact, she wasn't in the Yoyle Needy. She was on ''it. "Ugh! It's, like, so cold up here! I think we're missing somebody." Ice Cube pointed to the grotatoe garden as figures lurked in the distance. Match shrugged. "Whatever, I can warm myself using...myself." Ice Cube narrowed her eyes, doing an ''I wouldn't do that if I were you ''expression. Match scoffed. "Whatever. I always know what is best!" She carefully flipped herself over. She gritted her teeth and struck the red end of herself, swiftly springing herself back up. A sparking flame appeared. "See Icy? I always know what is best!" Ice Cube glared at her and pointed to the spot where the matchstick struck herself. "Damn it, Icy! Why didn't you tell me before?! Now our house is gonna get burned down!" Chapter Five: Concerned '''Coiny' October 1, 2016, continued "Well, if you say so," Coiny said. "Uh, let's just go in the tent. I bet it'll be lots of fun in there!" Book said, dragging him towards the tent. That's weird. A sudden subject change. And...too much enthusiastism in her voice. It sounds fake, even. She's cold to the touch too. '' ''I wonder what she's hiding. Coiny opened the tent. "You know, if you're tired, you can just rest. I mean, we'll keep it on a low. You're cold anyways." "Uh, I don't have a sleeping bag, nor any bed supplies. But I could sleep on the floor, it's fine." Coiny raised an eyebrow at her. "Book, I know you, Ice Cube, and now Match are sleeping on the roof of the Yoyle Needy." "How?" "Well, when Fries and I are late up at night here, I see people on there. One of them have trouble falling asleep and since you're always tired these days, you were my main suspect." "Oh. But if I sleep here, Pencil's---" "Why do you worry about Pencil?" Coiny hissed. "You should be worrying about yourself." He jabbed Book in the ribs. "You're a person too, y'know. And I know somebody out there is really worrying about you. A lot. Expect the unexpected, Well-read." Book gave him an odd, confused stare. "Okay, Copper Face." Coiny looked at her in the eye with deep concern. "Just stay safe, okay?" Chapter Six: Alliance 'Til The End (A/N: Shoutout to TheLightningMaster (on Wattpad) for helping me with this! The rest of the book will be from a rp (roleplay) between us and based off of this book because I was running out of ideas. Whenever you see something like "Ice Cube/Pencil" at the beginning of a chapter, it's a multi-POV chapter that fluctuates between two characters. The other type of multi-POV chapter is something like this: Ice Cube blocks of text here Pencil more blocks of text here) Ruby/Match September 29, 2016, continued Ruby sobbed her room with the door locked. Match walked to the door and knocked. "G-Go away, Pence-Pence!" Ruby cried out. Match hesitated before responding. "It's, like, Match." Ruby trembled, and slowly walked towards the door as Match walked in. Ruby then hastily shut it and locked it behind her once more. "I was y-yelled at Pence-Pence..." she whimpered. Match clenched her teeth, making fists. "Pence-Pence..." she harshly said, anger racing through her body. She then tried to forget, tried to control herself. "Are you angry at Pence-Pence, too?" Ruby quietly asked. "A little, I mean..." Flames sparked on Match's "hair", her eyes blazing with resentment amd vindictiveness. "SCREW IT! I'M PISSED OFF WITH HER! SHE BETRAYED ME, HER BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD! HOW DO I DEAL WITH THIS?! UGH!" Ruby wasn't shocked at her outburst. "How about we stick through this together? Because we were both betrayed by Pence-Pence..." "You know what? Yeah," Match said. "We can get through this together." Ruby smiled largely. There was hope after all. Chapter Seven: Lost Spark Match October 1, 2016, continued "Icy, what do we do? Like, OMG! I don't wanna die!" Match exclaimed. "You won't. Stop freaking out like what's-her-name. Damn that gemstone, and damn the both of you." She looked up to see...Pencil. "Hi Pencil," Match hissed. "Hello, Match." Pencil had an axe with her. "I knew this would happen." She striked the weapon at Ice Cube, throwing one half at the roof fire, and the other at Match's "hair". "You two should know better," Pencil snarled. "How about YOU?!" Match snapped. "I'm your best friend, I've been waiting to see you for, like, THREE YEARS, AND YOU, LIKE, PUSH ME AWAY?!" "You both are banned from the Yoyle Needy. Not the alliance yet." Pencil smirked, thrusting the axe her. "Now go before I slice you and the rest of the alliance in half." Match sprinted and jumped off the roof without a moment's hesitation, only hoping for the best. Better than being killed by Pencil. (A/N: No, Match is NOT suicidal. Just clarifying that before anybody asks or jumps to conclusions.) Chapter Eight: I Care (A/N: Why are Book/Coiny's chapters always the longest? XD) Book October 1, 2016, continued "Alright, everything seems to be in order so far! You still okay, Book?" Coiny kept sneaking glances at Book to make sure she was doing well. Book smiled wearily. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine," she managed to say in between severe coughs. Coiny had a sudden look of concern on his face. "Are you sure? You don't sound okay..." Book gasped for air, being barely able to breath, and fell. Horror striked at Coiny, and he ran towards her, helping her stand. "Book! Can you hear me?! Are you okay?! Speak to me!!!!" he exclaimed. "I-I'm fine..." Book said, struggling to breath, shocked by Coiny's freakout session. "I...I don't think you're fine," Coiny quietly said. "You need help. Do you want me to call one of your fellow FreeSmarters?" "No, no. I'm okay. I'd rather sleep in a tent than a roof. It's always windy and cold at night to the point I have---" Book cut herself off. Coiny's eyes widened. "What? You have what?" "N-Nothing...Nobody would bother to care or notice anyways..." He placed his hand Book's arm, feeling her cold-to-the-touch skin. "I'm not sure why you feel this way, but you need to know that I'm the person who's really worrying about you, and I care an awful lot about you." Book's eyes widened. Wait, he isn't serious...Coiny cares about me? "And I'm positive that there are many others who care as well. Don't be afraid to tell me what's wrong." She looked down. "I-I...I..." she choked. "...have hypothermia." "...Oh my mint...You really should've told me this earlier. I could've been able to help you. How long have you had it for?" Book met her gaze with his briefly. "T-Three years," she sputtered, looking down once more." "That's...That's just god awful...Three years, and nobody's noticed at all? I feel kinda bad now." Coiny stared at her in sympathy and worry. Book looked up, this time, her eyes trained in the same place. "Nobody's suppose to notice me, anyways. I'm an alternate in Pencil's alliance, making me rank lower than mostly everybody else. But, thanks anyways." She gratefully smiled slighty. "Wow....Is that really how you think of yourself?" Coiny asked. "Well, yes." You, my friend, are MUCH more than that. You're not any lower of a person than anyone else; despite people maybe trying to get you to think that way. You're smart, funny, talented, and so much more! I'm not sure what it will take for you to realize that..." Book blinked at him, surprised for what seemed like the 100th time that night, and said nothing more. Maybe this will. Category:TheTwistedMangle Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Battle For Dream Island Again Category:IDFB Category:Object Fanfics Category:Fanfiction